


Comfort

by Hiway202



Series: Save Us Now [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Sam can't take it anymore. She is fed up with her mom, so she takes her brother and sisters away from their house. But she soon discovers that everything in life isn't easy, even if she thinks she can do it all by herself. Sometimes help is needed, whether she wants it or not.Inspired by a story on FF.net. (Though this one isn't a fan fiction).





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295020) by LittleBoomBoom. 



Running home. Crashing through the door.

"MOM! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I scream at my drunk mother.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT! I NEVER EVEN WANTED A CHILD, LET ALONE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"NO MOM! THIS IS STUPID! YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE THIS MY WHOLE LIFE, YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Mom throws a shoe at me. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I dash up the stairs crying. I just found out that my mom and dad broke up and now she's drunk again and cursing at screaming at me.

It's true, she hates me. She wasn't just saying that cause she was drunk. She really hates me.

I was an accident. My parents met at are bar and got drunk and you can guess he rest. My dad liked me, but we never had a bond like most kids do.

My dad doesn't get drunk anymore. He found out after having me what happens when you are drunk, and he quit. My mom, though, is a different story. It's hard to find a time when mom isn't drunk. Even when she isn't she abuses me and my siblings both physically and verbally.

Dad try's to stop her when she threatens and beats us, but he always fails. I guess he gave up, because now he left me and my bothers and sisters alone to get abused for he rest of our life.

"No!" I say out loud, thinking of my brothers and sisters sweat little faces. Their innocent little lives. "I can't let that happen!"

I grab my car keys off of my dresser and run down the stairs.

"Just where do you think your going?" she asks.

"Anywhere but here! I'm taking my siblings and leaving!"

"Ha! Good luck, you guys need me!"

"No we don't! WE DON'T NEED A DRUNK, ABUSIVE MOM!" I scream at her. And with that, I exit the house, slamming the door behind me.

Good thing I'm such a rebel. If I didn't ditch school today I never would have seen mom and dad fight and break up. That means I wouldn't reach the children's schools before mom.

I stop at Tenaya Elementary School first. There, l, Samantha DeVille, pick up the eight year old twins Lillian and Phillip and ten year old Danielle.

Next stop, Summer Middle School! There I pick up 12 year old Kimi and thirteen year old Angelica.

Finally, at Tioga High School (my school) I pick up fourteen year old Maya.

"Why are you picking us up, Sam?" Lil asks me.

I don't answer. I'm still trying to figure out how to break the news to them.

"We're going far, far away," I respond.

"Don't we need suit cases to do that?" Dani asks.

Wow. How come a ten year old is being smarter than me? I turn on a different road and turn around, heading back home.

As I park in the driveway, I think about my approach. How are we going to get in there unseen?

I stop the car and lean back in he seat, thinking.

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" Phillip calls, and I hear the doors open.

"No!" I tell them. "Th-there is something I should probably tell you guys." I twiddle with my fingers, thinking of what to say. Six kids are staring at me. They are anxiously awaiting what I want to tell them. _Come on, you can't hide it from them forever!_ is all my mind can say. I take a deep breath and say it.

"Mom and Dad got a divorce. Dad left and I can't find him anywhere. Mom is the only parent we still have, but we don't want an abusive mother who can someday kill us! We have to leave. Honestly, I don't think we should go in. We should just buy new clothes. I have money!" I tell them.

Phil starts sniffling. "I miss my bunny!" he cries.

"I miss mommy!" Lillian whimpers.

"I can't believe you would do this too us!" Angelica yells at me. "You're sixteen! You don't have the right!"

"Mom abuses you guys, and you want to go back?" I ask, losing my patience.

"Forget it! If I can't have Jackson, I'm staying home!" Phil yells, naming his pet bunny.

"I'm not leaving without my Hannah Montana DVDs!" Lillian screams. Dang it! I was hoping I'd never have to watch those again.

"OK! Fine!" I say, admitting defeat. "But I go in first." I jump out of the car. All my siblings are following me. I put a finger up to my lip, motioning them to be quiet. I slowly push open the door. It squeaks and I freeze.

But it doesn't matter. Mom's passed out on the couch, bottles surrounding her.

I sneak down the hall and motion for my siblings to follow me. I then open the closet and hand each of them a suitcase.

"Pack whatever you want and can. Make sure to pack clothes, too," I say knowing some won't pack clothing if I don't tell them to.

I take my own suitcase and start packing. Let's see. I have my cell phone and wallet in my purse. I pack some clothes and my PS2 (I'm a bigger fan of non-popular electronics.) I still have room so I pack my laptop. Then, it's full.

I go into the kitchen and pack a ton of snacks incase we get hungry in the car. Then I go upstairs and make sure each of my brothers and sisters have packed enough clothes.

"Lil?" I ask, peering into her suitcase, completely full with video games and DVD's.

"What?" She asks.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," she says. I watch as she grabs some clothes from her closet and puts them in on top. She struggles with the zipper. I set down my bag of food and help her.

"I think you need to unpack some stuff."

"No, no, I got it." It takes a few minutes but we finally get the suitcase shut.

"We're ready!" Phil walks into Lil's room, the rest of are siblings following.

I motion for everyone to follow me out. We pass my parent's room and I get an idea. I walk in and open mom's purse. Removing her credit cards, I take them and some cash.

"Why are you stealing from mommy?" Dani asks.

"So what? We need it more than her! Besides, what's she going to do with it? Buy more alcohol?" I tell her.

That's when we hear crying. Infant crying. It's coming from the closet. I open the door to see a little two year old girl crying.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? Mom said she got an abortion! She was torturing you?"

"OK! This isn't funny anymore!" Maya says.

"It never was funny! This is serious! This has to end! Let's go!"

I pick up the little girl and carry her downstairs, rolling my suitcase with my other hand.

"Go go go!" I say, pushing everyone out the door. We are all out, except for the toddler and me. _We made it! We are out of the house without mom knowing!_

Then, I hear a moan. It's mom! She's waking!

"SAMANTHA!" she hollers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TARB?"

"Tarb? That's brat spelt backwards!" I realize. "Even dad must have not known about her! If he did, he'd make you name her something normal, like Krissy or Julie."

"JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Good!" I scream. "Because we don't need you!"

The little girl starts crying.

"It's okay," I comfort her as I step out of the door and slam it, but by the looks on the kids faces, even the twins know that it is not okay.


End file.
